Never let me go
by Erika2392
Summary: Things don't go as planned as Riley and Lucas celebrate their wedding anniversary.


Summary: Things don't go as planned as Riley and Lucas celebrate their wedding anniversary...

A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote a Rucas story. I am hoping to write more really soon. So anyways, hope you like this story and let me know what you think.

* * *

Riley and Lucas walked hand and hand out of the restaurant. They just celebrated their one year anniversary of being married.

"Thank you for the carriage ride and taking me to this amazing restaurant. This anniversary was perfect." She smiled softly as she leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Anything for you princess." He smiled at his beautiful wife.

As they were about to get into their car, a guy came behind Riley, trying to grab her purse. Lucas ran to Riley's side of the car and punched the guy, knocking the guy on the ground. But what they didn't know was that there was another guy with him and he came behind Lucas, stabbing him in the back.

Riley's eyes widen in horror when she saw the man stab her husband.

Her whole world came crashing down in that moment.

Lucas then started to fall to the ground. Riley dropped to the ground as well, catching his fall.

"No! No! Lucas!" She screamed as tears started to fall.

The two robbers ran from the scene when they heard sirens not too far.

"R-riley.." Lucas said weakly as he started to cough.

"Lucas, stay with me okay." Her voice cracked. "I'm going to get you to the hospital and you're going to be okay.."

"I-I lo-ve you..." he said as he slowly closed his eyes."

"No, no, no! Lucas, open your eyes! Please! You need to stay with me!" She placed both her hands on his face. "Please don't leave me. I need you.."

But it was too late. When the ambulance came, they couldn't find a pulse. Lucas was pronounced dead.

Riley couldn't believe it. They were just celebrating their one year anniversary and now he's gone.  
….

A week later since Lucas's death, they had his funeral. Riley shut everyone out. She was hurt and numb. She didn't sleep much and she barley ate.

After the funeral, Riley walked into hers and Lucas's apartment. She looked around. They were supposed to create so many memories in here. They were supposed to have their children running around the apartment and watching them grow up. But now, none of that can ever happen.

She walked into the bedroom and picked up the picture frame from their wedding.

She sat on the floor and ran her fingers over the picture. "Why? Why did you have to go? I-I miss you so much.." She broke down in tears and held the picture close to her as she cried.

"Riley?" Her eyes widened.

That voice. No, it couldn't be.

"Riley, hey wake up."

Suddenly everything went black.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying on her bed.

"Princess?"

Her eyes widen again as she sat up, slowing turn her head to the other side.

And that's when she couldn't believe it. Lucas was right there, sitting next to her on the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for waking you up but you were screaming in your sleep and it looked like you were having a nightmare and I had to wake you up to make sure you were okay."

"So it was all a dream. You're not dead." She mumbled.

"What?" Lucas said, confused.

She smiled weakly at him and wrapped her arms around her husband, not wanting to let him go. "You're still here!"

Lucas held her tight. "Of course I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Riley then started to break down and cry on his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey, baby what's wrong?" He said as he placed his hands on her face, wiping her tears off.

"My dream.. It felt so real. You were stabbed in front of me during our anniversary. You were d-dead. I thought I-I though I l-lost you. And I just couldn't stand being without you." She sobbed.

"Oh Riles." He kissed her forehead. "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm still right here."

"B-but what if something were to happen. I-I can't live without you."

"Come here." He pulled her on his lap and stoked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie. I promise. And even if something were to happen, I'm going to fight because I'm never ever going to leave you. You're my everything. My princess. And nothing is ever going to tear us apart. Okay?"

She nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Can you hold me, until I fall back to sleep?"

"Always. And I'm not going to let you go."

They both laid back down on their bed with their arms around each other.

Riley sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and held her close as they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
